Slytherin Dare
by SoTimeless
Summary: On the last day of school, the eighth year Slytherin girl decide to play a game. As Pansy's revenge for Daphne, when Astoria was forced to play with them, by Pansy, because of eavesdropping, she dared Astoria to sleep with Draco Malfoy. #HiddenAffair #Love


**Slytherin Dare**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything and sadly, I never will.**

* * *

><p>"Let's begin!" Millicent said, sitting down next to Tracy.<p>

After the war and Voldemort's downfall, the seventh year students were given a special privilege by Professor McGonagall, the new Head Mistress of Hogwarts, to come back to school and finish their studies. Students like Hermione Granger had, without any second thoughts, sent a letter informing the Head Mistress that she had accepted the proposal. Though she, without even asking her best friend, Harry Potter, and boyfriend, Ronald Weasley, had sent a letter accepting the proposal from their side as well. Although they were both furious at first but their rage subsided when they realised they could spend a lot of time with their girlfriends, Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger, there.

Many students from Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff had also agreed to attend Hogwarts and complete the final year of their education properly but it was the Slytherin's that actually needed some kind of persuasion to go back to school again, especially after the deeds they had done in their seventh year. Professor McGonagall specially went to the houses of these students to persuade their parents or guardians to give their children a chance to improve and actually become worthy to land a job. Unwillingly, their parents agreed.

To everyone's surprise, the Slytherin's had never acted in such a civilized way that they were acting after returning to Hogwarts. Even the infamous Draco Malfoy didn't have any insults for his old enemy, Harry Potter, who he now considered as just a mere acquaintance. But Draco Malfoy had looked much better than he had since the last two years, nobody seemed to know the reason, not even his ex-girlfriend Pansy Parkinson or his friends Blaise Zabini or Theodore Nott or Gregory Goyle.

Draco used to sit in one corner of the Slytherin Common room, with two Butterbeers on the table in front of him, and would wait a long while after midnight for the person, who was responsible for his behaviour change. Even his friends seemed to find that little act quite curious because he had done that every day since the beginning of the school year.

On the night of the last day of school for all the students, the eight year Slytherin girls decided to play a game. The four girls, Pansy Parkinson, Daphne Greengrass, Millicent Bulstrode and Tracy Davies, sat down on the carpeted floor and placed an emerald green shiny glass bottle on the floor between all of them, to play a game of Truth and Dare.

"All right, I'll go first," Pansy stated. She leaned down, grabbed the bottle and twirled it. After almost fifteen turns, it started to slow down and pointed towards Daphne.

"All right Daph, truth or dare?" Pansy asked.

"Hmmm... I'll choose truth, your dares are too daring!" Daphne said, giggling.

"Okay, did you really shag Theo at the Yule Ball?" Pansy asked. Tracy and Millicent let out almost inaudible giggles as they leaned towards Daphne to hear her answer.

"Oh my god, Pansy! Why did you ask that question?" Daphne whined.

"Come on spill the truth, it's the last day of school for us. Just say it, Daph!" Pansy cried.

"Okay," Daphne said, waving her hands in the air in defeat. "Theo and I did shag on the armchair by the fire in the common room but it was just once."

Tracy and Millicent giggled loudly. Pansy grinned and said, "I knew it!"

"Okay, my turn," Daphne said, trying very hard to hide her blush. She grabbed the bottle and spun it. This time it landed on Pansy and the girls giggled loudly again.

"Shut it all three of you!" Pansy snapped.

"Alright, truth or dare Pans?" Daphne asked, smirking.

Pansy scowled and spat, "Truth!"

"Did you really sleep with Draco after the Yule Ball or was it all a lie because when I asked him he had absolutely no clue of what I had been talking about," Daphne said, her smirk growing wider.

"Fuck off Daphne! Fine! I did not sleep with him, I just made up a story so that I would look superior to all of you and I did, didn't I?" Pansy question angrily to Tracy and Millicent, who nodded.

Pansy angrily grabbed hold of the bottle and spun it around again. It landed in the direction of the door where a sixth year girl was standing, peeping inside through the small gap between the door and its frame.

"Come inside little Greengrass! Eavesdropping, are you? Haven't your mummy and daddy taught you any manners?!" Pansy screamed making the girl flinch.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that Pansy! Even though she is a junior, she is still my baby sister," Daphne stated, standing up and running towards Astoria, pulling her in a motherly hug.

"Get off Daphne and I am no baby, I am sixteen! I have a boyfriend and..."

"Shut up baby Greengrass! Now sit down and play. Truth or dare," Pansy asked angrily.

Astoria sat down next to her sister. Unlike the other eighth year Slytherin girls, Astoria wore a plain shirt and pyjama's when she went to bed and not the negligee` that Daphne, Pansy, Tracy and Millicent wore.

"Who is this boyfriend of yours Tori?" Tracy asked.

"Don't call me Tori! My name is Astoria and I don't want to tell you who my boyfriend is, you are not even my friend!" Astoria snapped.

"Calm down baby Greengrass, we don't want to know who that idiot boyfriend of yours is!" Pansy spat.

"Don't you dare..." Astoria started.

"Shut it! Now, truth or dare." Pansy said in her angry voice.

Astoria sighed in defeat and said, "Dare."

Daphne, Tracy and Millicent gasped, their hands covering their mouths. "Dare, eh? We have a brave one here girls!" Pansy stated, smirking. "Let's make this game much more interesting." Pansy turned towards Daphne and grinned in an evil manner.

Daphne's eyes suddenly widened in shock. She covered her mouth with her hands before saying, "Pansy, don't you dare do that to my baby sister! You can't take your revenge like that... I only asked about Dra..."

"Shut it Daphne! So... Astoria let's see how brave you really are. I dare you to sleep with Draco Malfoy, right now!" Pansy said, letting out a loud laugh while the other three girls looked at Astoria with pity feeling in their eyes.

"Bu... but... I ha... have ne... never..." Astoria stammered, her eyes filling with tears.

"Well, you threw yourself in a pool, didn't you?! Now you have to do it or the consequences will be severe," Pansy stated, checking her nails out in a bored way.

"Astoria, I am so sorry!" Daphne cried, throwing herself towards Astoria and wrapping her in her arms. "You have to do it, that's a bad thing about this game. We charm the truths and dares and if someone doesn't follow the rule of completing the task or telling the truth, bad things start to happen. Bad luck will be all over you and these are your N.E.W.T. years, you can't risk anything. You have to sleep with Malfoy. Don't worry; he is not as bad as he looks especially now-a-days. You can do this, Tori!"

"Don't call me Tori!" Astoria snapped angrily. After five minutes, she bowed her head and nodded in agreement.

"And don't fucking care about your idiot boyfriend, what he doesn't know doesn't harm him now or does it?" Pansy questioned smirking.

"Yeah..." Astoria whispered more to herself than to Pansy.

"Excellent! Daphne, make her wear that emerald green negligee` with the mid-thigh length robe on top of it because if she goes like this, Draco won't even notice that she is in the boys dormitory, in fact he will think that she is one of the boys," Millicent said, sniggering.

"Boy's dormitory! I am not going in there!" Astoria exclaimed.

"Well, you have to. Now get ready and get this over with," Pansy snapped as she sat down on her bed.

One hour later, Daphne had made Astoria wear her negligee`, had expertly curled her hair and applied some light make-up. As Astoria looked at herself in the mirror, she couldn't help but feel uncomfortable in that attire. It was definitely not her style but according to the other girls, Draco Malfoy wouldn't let her come near him if she wore her normal clothes.

"Go Tori, rock Draco's world!" Tracy exclaimed, smacking Astoria's bum as she exited their dormitory.

"Remember, walk confidently," Daphne whispered in Astoria ear.

She moved towards the boy's dormitory trying to cover her chest and legs as much as she could with the robe on top of the negligee`. She took a deep breath as she reached outside the door of the dormitory and heard the boys talking about the latest Quidditch season. One of the voices was of Draco's who was celebrating the defeat of the Puddlemere United.

Taking another deep breath, she straightened her back and knocked on the door. She heard the faint sound of Blaise's voice who had said 'come in' and opened the door. She was welcomed by the gaze, filled with desire, from all the four boys who had turned to look at the door when it had open. Though only Draco was one who looked little angry.

Astoria swaggered up to Draco's bed, letting her robe swing back as she walked and her black hair bounce in a flirty way. She felt the other three boys eye her seductive movements as she moved towards Draco who also had a desirable look in his eyes but it was quite different from the other three boys. She climbed onto the bed and then onto Draco such that she was straddling his lap. She immediately crashed his lips onto him and started grinding herself on to him.

They moved their lips in a synchronized way with Draco's tongue, entering her mouth, fighting with her tongue in a battle of dominance. She pushed him gently on the bed, with her body on top still grinding herself on him. He let out an involuntary groan as he hit the mattress and grabbed his wand, kept on the night stand. With one flick, the curtains around the four poster bed closed and with another flick, a silencing charm was casted over him, Astoria and the bed.

The other three Slytherin boys still looked towards Draco's bed with a shocked expression plastered on their faces. The door suddenly opened again and the four girls entered the room with Pansy in the lead. They looked over to the bed which was covered with curtains from all direction and let out a gasp.

"I only told her the story about the bad luck to scare her, I didn't know she would take it that seriously," Daphne said, looking guiltily towards the floor.

"What is this all about?" Blaise asked Pansy.

"Why was Tori all dressed up Daph?" Theo asked Daphne.

With a sigh Daphne told them all about the dare and the lie she had told Astoria. All seven of them looked towards the bed with a sorry feeling in their hearts but what they didn't know was that the story or circumstances inside the curtains, on the bed, were quite different and by different, it means not at all of bad.

"You okay?" Draco asked, as he stopped himself from thrusting inside Astoria.

"Yeah," she replied breathlessly as she gazed lovingly in Draco's eyes.

"I hope the pain is gone now," Draco asked, slowly increasing his pace and thrusting more swiftly.

Astoria nodded and held on to Draco's shoulders as she came hard with Draco soon following and emptying himself inside her. He leaned down to kiss her softly before getting off her and lying next to her.

"I hope nobody finds out about us just yet," Draco whispered as he pulled Astoria's sweat covered body towards his sweaty body and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah, well we are doing a great job hiding it," Astoria stated proudly, kissing his cheek while still breathing hard.

"How are you down there? Is the pain gone? I am happy that there was no blood," Draco whispered slowly in Astoria's ear.

"Yeah, I am much better."

"I thought that you wanted to wait until you finish school for this," he asked, getting up on his elbow and looking down at Astoria. He gently moved his hand from her stomach, onto her chest and cupped her left breast, making her gasp.

"Well, Pansy gave me a dare and Daphne said if I don't do this then I will have bad luck and you know I believed... Sorry believe her and so I just did what they told me to and..." Draco made Astoria gasp and shut her blabbering with a trail of wet kisses around her breast and then sucking on the nipple.

"I didn't like the way the others looked at you and why are you wearing this," –Draco let go of her nipple and pointed towards the crumpled negligee- "I like your shirt and pyjama's."

"All the girls said that you won't notice me if I won't wear this." Saying that she started shivering which made Draco worried, he removed his hand from her chest and pulled the duvet over him and Astoria.

"Well they are idiots if they thought that but thanks to them we had such an amazing time," Draco said, smirking, making Astoria blush furiously.

"Oh Draco, I love you so much," she said, burying her face in his chest.

"I love you too, Astoria and with that I want to ask you something... Um... Wi... will.. Will you... move in with me?"

"Move in?! Really?! I mean yes, Draco but I have to finish my last year here," Astoria said sadly.

"Don't worry about that, we can wait a year and I will come to visit you whenever you are allowed to go to Hogsmeade and spend the holidays together. We have loads of time and while at Hogwarts, we have owl post to communicate a..." Astoria cut off Draco by pulling him into a passionate kiss.

"Why should I let you blab when you don't let me do that," Astoria said, smirking, as she slowly broke the kiss.

"Is that so?!" Draco exclaimed, smirking. He bowed his head down to her neck and left a trail of wet kisses, making Astoria gasp and arch her back, making her nipples brush against his chest.

"Daphne or anyone else shouldn't know about this, not yet!" Astoria exclaimed suddenly pulling his head up to face her.

"Why? Are you ashamed of me?" he asked, smirking, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"No! It's just that they might make fun of you and I and..."

"You look very cute when you blabber," Draco stated, pecking her on the lips.

"Shut up! I... I think I should go now, right?" She asked, suddenly getting up and sitting on the bed while holding the duvet on her chest.

"No, just stay here. We can go for another round if you like," Draco trailed, eyeing her innocently.

"No, I am tired. Let's just go to sleep," Astoria stated, lying back on the bed.

"Your wish has been accepted by the great Draco Malfoy!" He whispered in her ear before spooning her body to his.

* * *

><p>"Do they really think we are that stupid that we won't know about them?" Daphne asked Blaise, Tracy, Millicent, Goyle, Pansy and Theo. They had left the boys dormitory to give Draco and Astoria some space.<p>

"Yeah, they do. Idiots!" Pansy exclaimed, examining her nails.

"I wonder if they are real, you know like whether they actually care about each other or not?" Blaise questioned.

"Don't know!" They all said in unison.

But Blaise did get his answer but it was when he was standing next to Draco, as his best man, and saw Astoria walking down the aisle, looking absolutely stunning, looking at Draco as they exchanged their grins with each other.

* * *

><p><strong>Song: Spartacus- I have done a terrible thing theme<strong>

**Thank you for reading. Please leave a review, I promise it won't take much of your time. Please.**

****For more Draco and Astoria, check out my story 'Always and Forever' (Currently on chapter 16 and in progress) or one shot 'A New Version of you, a Malfoy' Or 'My Hero'.****


End file.
